Problem: $-7fgh - 6g - 3h - 3 = -4g - 4h - 9$ Solve for $f$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $-7fgh - 6g - 3h - {3} = -4g - 4h - {9}$ $-7fgh - 6g - 3h = -4g - 4h - {6}$ Combine $h$ terms on the right. $-7fgh - 6g - {3h} = -4g - {4h} - 6$ $-7fgh - 6g = -4g - {h} - 6$ Combine $g$ terms on the right. $-7fgh - {6g} = -{4g} - h - 6$ $-7fgh = {2g} - h - 6$ Isolate $f$ $-{7}f{gh} = 2g - h - 6$ $f = \dfrac{ 2g - h - 6 }{ -{7gh} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $f = \dfrac{ -{2}g + {1}h + {6} }{ {7gh} }$